yamacleiverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Archiwum Mardin
Oto newsy, które przeszły do tego archiwum: *Oficjalnie ze dniem 21 lipca 1965 roku Organizacja Narodów Zjednoczonych uchwala dokument, że powstaje państwo Mardin. *'5 maja 2009 roku '''Wprowadzenie nowej reformy podatkowej dotyczący Zatoki Perskiej. Polega na tym, aby 30% z dochodu krajowego (z każdego regionu antonomiczneo)szło na dofinansowanie biedniejszych regionów np. West Bengal, Uttar Pradesh czy Bangladeszu. *'2 luty 1998 Reforma narodościowa. Zakończenie prześladowań religijnych w Indiach Chrześcijan, a w Zatoce Perskiej innych religii. *'10 maja 2009 'Reforma skarbowa w Mardinie w 2009 roku. Dotyczy tych, co mają dochód powyżej 10 000 $ miesięcznie. *'11 maja 2009 'Reforma szkolnictwa w Mardinie w 2009 roku. *'17 maja 2009 '''Otwarcie nowej autostrady AM 01 GP - z Kuwejtu do Ahvaz (stolicy Chuzestanu) *'17 maja 2009 'Ginie 150 ludzi w wyniku wybuchu bomby w Beludżystanie. żałoba Narodowa będzie trwać do 22 maja 2009 roku. *'17 maja 2009 'Złapano 10 Talibów i osadzono w więzieniu Al - Alikaihan w Sindh. Postawiono zarzuty: -zabójstwo 10 cywilów. -wybuch bomby, co spowodowało śmierć 150 ludzi. *'17 maja 2009 - Dzisiaj w Indiach wykryto pierwszego nosiciela wirusa A/H1N1, który przyleciał z Dubaju.Potwierdza MHM(MHO). *'27 maja 2009 '- oficjalne potwierdzenie budowy stolicy Al-Mahasa i 2 zapor wodnych. *'29 maja 2009 '- uchwalenie poprawek Konstytucji Mardinu przez Narodowy Kongess *'1 czerwca 2009 '- dzień dziecka. Johnny Cleiver zorganizował dzień dziecka w parku Sinhadi. *'2 czerwca 2009 roku' - potwierdzenie wirusa AH1N1 w Kuwejcie, Bahrainie ,UAE, Katarze. *'12 czerwca 2009 roku' - po wiadomości z Waszyngtonu o Osamie bin Ladenie , który prawdopodobnie znajduje się w północno- wschodnim Pakistanie wysyła 5 batalionów (liczących razem 3.500 tys. żołnierzy) na sparcie misji w Pakistanie (północny-wschód). Zarówno jak powiedział Johnny Cleiver zwiększy się kontrola przejazdu przez granicę z Pakistanem i ilość wojska na granicy w Pendżabie, Jammu, Kaszmirze i Radżastanie. *'12 czerwca 2009 roku' - jednak to dodatkowo, Muhammad ibn Raszid al-Maktum - wicepremier, powiedział, że w każdym mieście pobliżu granicy z Pakistanem (chodzi tu o Pendżab i Radżastan, a także większą część Jammu&Kaszmir ) umieści się mała jednostkę bojowa liczącą ok. 250 żołnierzy, pole namiotowe dla uchodźców, i szpital polowy. *'13 czerwca 2009 roku' - Johnny Cleiver na Konferencji prasowej w Kalkucie powiedział takie słowa dotyczące Korei Północnej i jej zachowania do państw zachodu: ,,Mardin jest przygotowany do ataków Korei Północnej.Zablokuje też granicę z Chinami i Afganistanem i z Birmą. Po co nam broń nuklearna? Czy my dążymy do wojny Czy pokoju? '' *Johnny Cleiver też na tej konferencji wypowiedział słowa które wywołały zamieszanie : ,,''potępiam ale też bronię Koreę Północna, ponieważ chciałbym oskarżyć państwa zachodu o ukrywanie kilkunastu prób i awarii nuklearnych. Jednak w kwestiach tajnych obozów żądam ujawnienia dokumentów. *'22 czerwca 2009 roku': Rozpoczęcie budowy dwóch teleskopów w Nepalu i w Radżastanie o średnicy 15 i 25 metrów. *'25 czerwca 2009 roku': Dwudniowe spotkanie w sprawie Korei Północnej w Seulu z przedstawicielami państw: USA, Francja, Wielka Brytania, Polska, Indie,Brazylia, Japonia, Korea Południowa, Australia, Kanada, Ho Chi Minh, Mardin, Egipt i RPA. *'26 czerwca 2009 roku': Satelita mardiński (MHR001Ah6) zrobił 15 zdjęć północnokoreańskich obozów koncentracyjnych. *'1 lipca 2009 roku': spotkanie z Izbą reprezentantów. Omówienie transportu i zabezpieczeń ws. zbliżającej się porze deszczowej. *'1 lipca 2009 roku ': O 12.00 rozpoczęły się Wybory do Izby Reprezentantów. *'4 lipca 2009 roku': rozpoczęcie Wyborów do Izby reprezentantów. Okręgi wyborcze będą otwarte od godz. 6.00 do godz. 24.00 4.07.09 i od 00.00 do 21.30 05.07.09 roku. Wyniki zostaną ogłoszone 06.07.09 roku o 12.30. *'4 lipca 2009 roku': w odpowiedzi za Trzy rakiety z Korei Północnej, zamknięte zostaną granice z Chinami, Birmą,,Afganistanem, a także z Bangladeszem dla północnokoreańczyków.Specjalna kontrola na granicach. Zakaz przewożenie towarów z wyżej wymienionych państw. *'6 lipca 2009 roku': Ogłoszenie Wyników wyborów do Izby Reprezentantów *'6 lipca 2009 roku': Dołączenie do stanu Uttar Pradesh stanu Uttarkhand *'6 lipca 2009 roku': Umiera Juan Ginois-podaje Al-Jazeera. *'7 lipca 2009 roku': MON wspiera protestujących Ujgurów. Apeluje do Pekinu o rozwagę i ostrożnosć ws. Tybetu i Ujgurów. *'7 lipca 2009 roku': Rozpoczęła się akcja ofensywna w południowym Afganistanie. Mardin wsyła ponad 10 tys. żonierzy. *'12 lipca 2009 roku': Johnny Cleiver na konferencji prasowej w Ad-Dauha zapowiedział,że wybory do parlamentu odbędą się 20 lipca 2009 roku. *'13 lipca 2009 roku': Dzisiaj z wyrzutni rakietowej w Karakorum została wystralona sonda kosmiczna Subcontine I. *'17 lipca 2009 roku': Porozumienie w Subie. Majotta zostaje podzielona na część francuską i część mardińską.. *'22 lipca 2009 roku': Konferencja w Paryżu. Johnny Cleiver rezygnuje z posiadania Madagaskar|Madgaskaru, Majotty, Seszeli, Mauritiusu, Komorów. Pod rządami Mardinu zostaną tylko MTOI i Malediwy. Reszta zostanie albo niepodległa albo oddana Francji. *'23 lipca 2009 roku':Zamieszki w Srinagarze. *'23 lipca 2009 roku':zamieszki w Jammu (miasto) *'23 lipca 2009 roku':ofiar śmiertelnych w związku z tymi zamieszkami. *'23 lipca 2009 roku':Wybuch Głównego Urzędu Demograficznego. Ginie 20 cywilów, 28 pracowników, 24 osoby ciężko ranne. *'23 lipca 2009 roku':Wypadek na drodze MH278- na kolumnę Ambulansów wpada 5 samochodów pułapki. *'23 lipca 2009 roku':Wybuch Kościołów i 4 świątyń hinduskich w Uttar Pradesh. *'23 lipca 2009 roku':Protesty w Jammu . *'24 lipca 2009 roku':Rozpoczął się Urlop Johnny'ego Cleivera. Potrwa on do 15 sierpnia. *'4 sierpnia 2009 roku':Konferencja w Rangunie. *'4 sierpnia 2009 roku': Utworzenie Paktu Azjatyckiego *'9 sierpnia 2009 roku' :oficjalnie Minister Oświaty wprowadza komputery (co najmniej 10) do każdej szkoły z oprogramowaniem Linuxa. *'10 sierpnia 2009 roku': umiera wujek ojca Johnny'ego Cleivera Derg Simouth *'19 sierpnia 2009 roku': Podróż Johnny'ego Cleivera do Polski do Torunia. O godzinie 18 planowany przylot do Berlina, w tym czasie Rozmowy z Agelą Merkel, a o 20.00 obejrzenie części Mś w Lekkiejatletyce. *'19 sierpnia 2009 roku': Na Mistrzostwach Świata w Lekkiejatletyce w Berlinie w biegu na 1500m Mardińczyk zdobył złoty medal. *'24 sierpnia 2009 roku': remis 2:2 w meczu towarzyskim z Ho Chi Minhem. *'28 sierpnia 2009 roku':Johnny Cleiver spotyka się z Masato Haruyama w Hanoi. Rozmowy na temat kandacji do Paktu Azjatyckiego. *'28 sierpnia 2009 roku':o godz. 21:30 (UTC+1) rozpocznie się drugi z 3 towarzyskich meczy przygotowujących do Pucharu AFC, mecz Mardin - Arabia Saudyjska, wynik 3:0. *'29 sierpnia 2009 '''2009:Johnny Cleiver krytykuje ostatnie stwierdzenie rządu rosyjskiego o tym, że Polska podpisała pakt nazistowskimi Niemcami w 1939 roku. Zapowiedział, że przyjedzie na obchody 70 rocznicy wybuchu II Wojny Światowej. Na konferencji powiedział,że Polska za łagodnie traktuje Niemców i powinni pomyśleć i przeprosić za popełnione zbrodnie. *'1 września 2009 roku':Rozpoczęły się Atletyczne Mistrzostwa Azji Południowej.Startuje ponad 15 naszych reprezentantów. *'4 września 2009 roku':3 mecz towarzyski, tym razem z Koreą Południową. Mardin wygrywa 3:2(2:1). *'10 września 2009 roku':Ho Chi Minh staje się członkiem Paktu Azjatyckiego. *'14września 2009 roku':Mardin awansuje do ćwierćfinału Pucharu AFC. *'18 września 2009 roku':Mardin przegrywa z reprezentacją Litwy 80:74 w koszykówce. *'września 2009 roku':umiera 10 górników w kopalni węgla w Centralnym Okręgu Przemysłowy COPie, a 14 jest w stanie ciężkim. *'20 września 2009 roku':ogłoszenie wyników meczów Pucharu AFC, fazy ćwierćfinałowej. Reprezentancja Mardinu dostała się do połfinału. *'23 września 2009': podpalenie dwóch browarów w Al-Mahasa (North City), wybuch 3 budynków rządu Mardinu. 20 ludzi jest zabitch, 15 ciężko rannych w tym Johnny Cleiver- jego życie jest najbardziej zagrożone. *Komandosi łapią 10 terrorystów i 5 talibów. O godzinie 20.28(UTC +1) umiera Johnny Cleiver. *'7.10.2009 roku': Stan J. Cleivera jest stabilny, przeszedł kilka operacji na skórę za pomocą komputerów YamaLinux i Fitago. **'30.10.2009': Referendum o wysłaniu 20 tys. żołnierzy do Sudanu Południowego. *'17.10.2009 roku': Po przerwie dwutygodniowej rozpoczyna się (dokładnie 20.10.09) ćwierćfinał Pucharu AFC *'11.10.2009 roku': Utworzenie trzeciego sklepu Ikea i siedzibę oddziału Skanska *'9.10.2009 roku': Utworzenie Instytutu Fizyki i Astronomii w Al-Mahasa. *'7.11.2009':Oficjalnie potwierdzono wysłanie 20 tysięcy żołnierzy z Mardinu i 6 tysięcy z Paktu Azjatyckiego (nie licząc Mardinu). *'4.11.2009':zatrzymano 7 funkcjonariuszy Paktu Azjatyckiego w Omdurmanie. *'1.11.2009':Ogłoszeno wyniki referendum o Sudanie. *'17.11.2009':Potwierdzeno przylot i "zakwaterowanie" 400 tysięcy żołnierzy w Południowym Sudanie. *'13.12.2009': Przedostatnie w tym roku posiedzenie przywódzców w Pakcie Azjatyckim. *'07.12.2009': Strzelanina w mieście Meerut. *'03.12.2009': Porwano dwóch pracowników firmy Samdahal w Beludżystanie. *'30.11.2009': Przylot Tubaah Cleivera z Lhasy do Al - Mahasy na obrady Kongresu. *'24.12.2009': Wizyta Johnny'ego Cleivera w Indiach 22-24, 26-28 grudnia 2009 roku *'20.12.2009': Powstaje MEC, rząd Mardinu niepokoi się. *'19.01.2010': Trzy samoloty z odzieżą i żywnością dla Haiti wyleciały z Al - Mahasy, Kuwejtu i Lucknow. *'14.01.2010': Republika Mardinu wysyła 400 ratowników i 123 lekarzy na Haiti. *'02.01.2010': Decyzja o kupnie 20 samolotów myśliwsko-szturmowych F/A-18 Hornet . *'29.12.2009': Zobacz szczegóły *'28.12.2009': Premier opowiedział się za niepodległością Czeczeni. *'15.02.2010': Seria zamachów w Pakistanie. Zwiększenie liczby żołnierzy na pograniczu (po 2000 w Beludżystanie i Sindu). *' 10.02.2010': Utworzenie Księstwa Kaszmirskiego.*'5.02.2010': Trzęsienie ziemi w Północnym Kaszmirze. Wstrząsy odczuwalne w północnych Indiach i Pakistanie oraz Chinach i części Afganistanu. Siła 6 Richtera.*'22.01.2010': Zakończenie konfliktu w Kaszmirze. Oddanie części Kaszmiru Pakistanowi. * *'10.04.2010': Kondolencje składa prezydent oraz premier Mardinu na ręce Bronisława Komorowskiego i Donalda Tuska. *'10.04.2010': Rozmowy Ministra Spraw Zagranicznych z opozycją Kirgistanu o sytuacji w Państwie Kirgistan i o przywrócenie obalonego prezydenta. *'7-10.04.2010': obecność Johnny'ego Cleivera i Riny Oszen na obchodach 70-lecia mordu na polskich oficerach W Katyniu. *'7.04.2010': Rozmowy z premierem Polski Donaldem Tuskiem w Warszawie o dostawie gazu do Polski oraz pracach przy wykopywaniu złóż geotermalnych przez firmę Gewatero. *'6.04.2010': Rozmowy z prezydentem i premierem Rosji. *'15.04.2010': Umarł najstarszy żyjący były prezydent Mardinu Adil Bihari. * *'23.04.2010': Zamach na Mardiński Korpus w Sudanie. *'19.04.2010': Misja dyplomatyczna prezydenta Mardinu, G.J.W. Comming do Japonii. *'18.04.2010': Uczestnictwo w pogrzebie prezydenta RP przez Johnny'ego Cleivera i 6-cio dniowy urlop wypoczynkowy premiera w Toruniu. **'16.05.2010': Odkrycie nowego typu związków :Wodomarki. Pierwszy MH3CH(OH) *'27.04.2010': Oficjalne zakończenie II wojny koreańskiej. *'25.04.2010': Pogrzeb byłego prezydenta. *'4.09.2010': Trzęsienie Ziemi na Nowej Zelandii. Siła ok. 7,6 w skali Richtera. Premier Nowe Zelandii wprowadził stan wyjątkowy. *'28.08.2010': Decyzja Johnny'ego Cleivera o wycofaniu wojsk z Iraku do 23 grudnia 2010. Pozostanie tam ok. 900 żołnierzy. *'27.08.2010': Pierwsza rządowa wizyta Johnny'ego Cleivera w Mardinie Wschodnim. *'26.08.2010': Rozmowy Ministra Spraw Zagranicznych z amerykańskim sekretarzem stanu Hilary Clinton. *'20.02.2011':Zakończenie konfliktu i jednocześnie wojny domowej w Mardinie. *'9.01.2011': Wprowadzenie stanu wyjątkowego przez Radę Bezpieczeństwa. *'5.01.2011':Wybuch bomby pod Narodowym Kongresem w Al-Mahasie. *'2.01.2011':Zamieszki w Kaszmirze. *'22.03.2011': Ogłoszenie wyników głosowania ws. Aborcji. *'21.03.2011': 350 Posiedzenie Episkopatu Mardinu. *'18.03.2011': Głosowanie ws. aborcji. *'17 - 20.03.2011': Wizyta premiera Mardinu we Watykanie. *'16.03.2011': Wysłanie specjalnego oddziału do Libii. Misja Tajna. *'13.03.2011': Nadzwyczajne posiedzenie Rady Azjatyckiej. Omówienie kwestii systuacji gospodarczej Japonii i zagrożeń. *'11.03.2011': Trzęsienie Ziemi i fale tsunami w Japonii. Zagrożone również wyspy Moho Tani i Nowa Zelandia. *'25.02.2011': Porozumienie w Kalkucie. *'8.05.2011''' - Spotkanie prezydenta Mardinu w Libii z Kaddafim. *'7.05.2011' - Wizyty rządowa prezydenta w Brukseli. Spotkanie z przedstawicielami UE m.in. Jose Manuel Baroso, Jerzym Buzkiem. *'4.05. - 7.05.2011' - Wizyta rządowa prezydenta Mardinu w Polsce. *'2.05. - 6.05.2011' - prywatna wizyta Johnny'ego Cleivera w Polsce. Kategoria:Mardin Kategoria:Mardin